Against the Rules
by emmelieen
Summary: Aria is a medical student and Ezra's a resident. Neither of them planned to fall for each other especially when their relationship would be strictly forbidden. Can they hide their feelings or will they risk everything?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

 **Aria's POV**

I was nervous when I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a white blouse. Today I had to look good, because it wasn't just any day. I was a third year student in medical and I would start a rotation in New York County General ER faction today. I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous - when I first started my studies, I wished this moment come soon and now I was just so tense at the thought of it. One thing was sure: I needed a double coffee to work today.

When I was finished with my make up and happy with my appearances, I closed the door to my small apartment and walked down the Lexington Avenue to the metro station. I had to stand the whole journey to the Grand Central Station and ascended the stairs and out of the station. I was early, so I easily had the time to drop by the café called Brew just opposite the hospital. I ordered a Vanilla latte to go and when I turned to leave, I walked into someone and my coffee was all over a tall, dark haired guy.

Shit, didn't this morning start just brilliantly.

"Dammit" The guy muttered and glanced at his khaki trousers that were now covered in my coffee.

"Oh my God, I'm really sorry" I gasped and slammed my hand on my mouth. "It's totally my fault" I continued hurriedly and tried to find anything to wipe his trousers with.

"It's fine, it's not only your fault. I should've looked" He said calmly, not at all sounding angry or anything.

"No, it was my fault. I was in my own thoughts" I insisted. "I'm sorry, it's not one of my best mornings. Here, I'm not sure if this helps you much" I said sheepishly and offered him the napkins I found in my bag.

"Thanks" He smiled and wiped hid trousers lightly.

During these few minutes I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. He had beautiful blue eyes that were highlighted by his dark brown hair.

"If you want to wash them in a laundry, I can pay for it" I offered.

"You don't have to" He replied politely.

I nodded and looked at my clock. Time had gone quickly and I realised I would soon be late.

"I have to go or otherwise I'll be late. Again, I'm so sorry" I explained to him. "Have a nice day."

"Please don't, it's just coffee. And you too" The guy smiled.

I walked inside through the hospital doors and looked at people hurrying into both directions. Ambulances came and went all the time, too. Life here would be really hectic.

I walked to the reception where a few people were ready to help people find answers to their questions.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" A blonde nurse asked me as she noticed me walking closer.

"My name is Aria Montgomery, I'm a third year student in medical. My first rotation starts here today" I explained nervously.

"Welcome, I'm Hanna Marin" She introduced herself happily and shook my hand. "Here, I have a jacket for you. Emily can take you to Dr. Green." A nurse with a dark hair then came to me smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, I'm Emily Fields. It's always nice to have new people around" She smiled.

"Thanks" I said and got dressed in the trainees jacket. After that Emily began the walk to take me to Dr. Green, who was the medical superintendent in the faction. We walked through the hospital that felt really very complicated. How was I ever gonna learn to move here and know where everything is?

Emily opened a door to one of the examination rooms and said, "Mark, could you come here for a second?"

A tall, slim man came through the door to the corridor. He wore eyeglasses and had very little hair left.

"Hi, I'm Aria Montgomery. I'm a third year student and I'm supposed to start my rotation today" I repeated the same I'd told Hanna and Emily only ten minutes earlier.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Green. We can start by introducing you places and some practicalities" He said. Emily went to continue her work as Mark took me to see places.

He told me an awful lot of things and I did my best to digest it all. IT felt impossible to remember where this and that were. He introduced me to some doctors and nurses that we met on our tour.

"This might feel a bit complicated but don't worry, you'll learn quickly" He said reassuringly. "It's always busy here, and a fast action is always needed."

"So this was all?" I asked unsurely.

"Yes. Your work will complement the rest" Mark said confidently. He then guided me back to the reception where I'd met the two nurses earlier. Now it was emptier, only one doctor was standing there with his back to us.

"Hey, Fitz, I was hoping to meet you" Mark said happily.

"What is it, Mark?" A distantly familiar voice asked. He turned around until we were facing each other.

This couldn't be true. It had to be a joke. In front of me stood the same guy that I had spilled my coffee on earlier.

"This is Aria Montgomery, a third year student."

"Ezra Fitz" He introduced himself. "We're actually met" He added, causing Mark to look at us looking slightly confused.

"We ran into each other in café today earlier" I explained quickly.

"Literally" Ezra grinned mischievously. "A reason I'm wearing my colleague's over sized trousers today" He added cheerfully. I felt my cheeks blush a bright red.

"What a coincidence! I've ordered Mr Fitz your resident" Mark said.

What? He's my supervisor ? I could hardly think straight when I was in his company earlier. And now I had to save lives with him beside me?

"Ezra, take Aria with you to see you patient" Mark added.

"Sure" Ezra replied and Mark left us alone to continue his own work. "Well then, how does your first rotation feel like?"

"I'm excited, and nervous" I admitted. "Cramming text books is much easier"

"Don't worry. It's not easy, but you'll learn" Ezra smiled sympathetically.

We walked together into another examination where an elderly man was sitting on a bed. Ezra introduced himself and I introduced myself. The man told us about his symptoms while Ezra examined him.

"Well, Miss Montgomery. Tell me what you'd do with this patient?" Ezra asked, suddenly a lot more official. Like he should.

"He has a prolonged flue which is a signal of a complication. So I'd assign him into additional examination" I said carefully, though trying not to sound uncertain.

"Good answer" Ezra replied and marked the results down before the nurse left with the patient leaving us alone.

"You seem promising" Ezra complimented me.

"I don't know, look at me. I'm just like all the other students" I replied shyly.

"I am. I look at you and see muuuch more" He said and looked me into eyes. I knew I was blushing again because of what he said and I felt his burning gaze on me. He had a very intense gaze and I was too weak to resist it.

What was happening to me? I had never gone crazy about a man so quickly, but Ezra was different.

The whole day went by as I ran between different patients. Different doctors took me to different situations with them. It was hard to form any clear general view of today.

It was nine when two paramedic rushed into the hospital. Ezra took me with him and we ran towards the patient. One of the paramedics told us a quick insight of the 17-year-old's condition. She had been in a serious car accident. Soon she was surrounded by a numerous of nurses and one more doctor joined me and Ezra. Tubes were attached and there was blood everywhere.

I didn't know what to do. Ezra asked questions about her conditions, and I could answer them based on the text books I'd studied. But could I really do anything? I was nervous; she was my first critical patient.

"The heart's stopped!" One of the nurses shouted.

"Aria, start resuscitation" Ezra said without hesitation.

I was in panic because this girl's life was now in my hands. I couldn't think anything apart from how to save her. I wasn't alone though.

After a while her heart started to beat again. Ezra imputed her, and she was then transferred upstairs.

I walked tiredly to the break room where I found Ezra as well. I studied him with my gaze, and he looked more and more handsome in that long doctor's jacket of his.

"How was your day so far?" Ezra asked me.

"Pretty hard" I admitted.

"This is just the beginning. You'll experience much more. Long days, little sleep, lives to save" He smiled slightly.

"Very encouraging" I said.

"It's the truth" Ezra countered.

"I know" I said tiredly and sat down on the sofa. He walked towards me and sat next to me.

We looked at each other in the dim room. I didn't know if either of us noticed how our eyes were glued on each other. He was really attractive. His mere presence made the butterflies fly in my stomach. I should stop thinking about him, I knew that. He was my supervisor. I had to ignore my feelings and focus on my work.

"You were great before" Ezra said and put his hand on my thigh lightly. I felt my skin tingle underneath my jeans.

How could he have an effect like this on me even though I barely know him? It had to be due a hard day and fatigue.

"Thanks" I replied. "It's been a long day, I should go home" I continued and rose from the sofa.

"See you tomorrow" He replied nonchalantly.

"Tomorrow" I confirmed and left the room.

How would I ever survive this year? I'm not afraid of treating patients anymore, I'm afraid of a year with Ezra. He was right: this wasn't going to be easy, but for completely different reasons than he meant.

 **Here it is, my new piece of writing! If you liked it, I will continue writing it but if not, it'll remain a one shot. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

 **Aria's POV**

My alarm went off at seven and I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I was as tired as I had been last night when I'd finally gone to sleep.

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick, warm shower and washed my hair. After the shower I chose my clothes and then finally finished my make up. Fifteen minutes later I walked into my small kitchenette and made some coffee. I had to accept the fact that I couldn't go get my coffee every morning from Brew because my student budget was very limited. When my coffee was ready I took it to the table and spread open the New York Times. The fresh coffee smelled amazing and after a couple of sips I felt how my body started to feel slightly better.

I glanced at the clock and realised I had plenty of time before I had to leave for work. I wasn't as tensed as I had been yesterday, but I felt a little nervous still. I was reading a letter to the editor when my phone started ringing.

It was Spencer. We met on the first day in the medical school and became friends quickly and since then we've been best friends. I didn't actually have many fiends here.

"Hi Spence" I greeted her cheerily.

"Hey, it's not a bad moment is it?" Came the reply.

"Not at all, my shift starts only at nine" I said and took another comforting sip of my coffee.

"How was your first day?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess. It's dead busy all the time and the job in ER is super exciting but a bit exhausting" I replied. "The days can be really long."

"I can believe that. I have some news for you, by the way" She said sounding mildly excited.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Remember when I was supposed to start my own rotation in Mercy?"

"Yeah"

"Well, they informed me they couldn't take me so they made me do the rotation at New York County Hospital!" She exclaimed.

"What, are you serious? The same place as me?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, and in the same faction as well" She replied.

"It's amazing! When do you start?"

"Next week, but I was thinking if you'd wanna go out to dinner with me some day? It would be nice to catch up a little" She said.

"Sure, I'll just check my shifts and text when I'm available" I replied smiling.

"Sounds good" Spencer said and hang up the phone.

A little before nine I was the break room getting ready for the my shift. I changed my leather jacket to my short white jacket and wondered when I could switch that to the long doctor's jacket. It would take some time. Oh that day when I was graduated doctor.

I opened the door and walked to the desk at the reception that was surrounded by people like it always was. I was about to take a new patient folder when I saw Ezra. I let my gaze wander on his perfect body. He looked so good and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Good morning" He greeted cheerfully.

"Morning" I replied perkily and hoped he hadn't noticed me checking him out.

"Alright buddies. I'm going to home to sleep. Good night" Hanna said next to me. I had been so focused on Ezra that I hadn't noticed she had come next to me.

"You were here the whole night?" I asked her astonished.

"Yep. It's called night shift" She replied surprisingly cheekily considering she had been working all night.

"But you were here yester morning like me" I countered.

"And that is called double shift" She smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll get to experience the loveliness of that" Ezra grinned. "Do you already have a patient by the way?"

"No, but I was about to take one" I replied.

"Not yet. I need you with my own patient" He said more seriously but still with a small smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A 16-year-old girl. We took some exams the last time she was here. Tuned out she's pregnant. I was thinking she might want to talk about different options with a female rather than me" Ezra explained.

"I'd love to help" I replied and followed him out of the room to one of the examination rooms. "Were you in double shift as well? I thought you left the same time as me."

"I did, but my shift started at half eight" He replied and opened the door.

I saw a nervous young girl sat on the bed. Ezra and I went to her and I introduced myself to her. Ezra told her about the results very cautiously and she seemed seemingly shocked. I asked her the basic questions that we ask in these situations, but she was reluctant to tell anything. I went through the different options with her and Ezra listened silently in the background. When I was finished telling her about it all, I gave her some time to think about it and digest it all and promised to come back later.

"Would you mind taking this case?" Ezra asked me when we were out in the corridor.

"Of course" I replied without hesitation.

The hours went quickly and soon I noticed that my day was almost over unless something unpredictable happened. I was typing away the latest patient information when Ezra walked next to me and asked, "What happened with the girl?"

"She wants an abortion" I told him.

"That's what I thought" He nodded and signed a few documents. He wasn't wearing his jacket anymore so I assumed he was leaving soon.

I was about to go to the back room when he asked, "Does your shift end now?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Would you like to join me for coffee in the Brew?" He asked. I was completely taken aback by his question. I wasn't sure if I'd head right. Was he asking me for a coffee?

"You can make it up for me for throwing you coffee on me yesterday" He continued and smiled boyishly. Was he going to tease me all year? I felt the familiar blush on my cheeks again.

"Okay, I'll just change my jacket" I said and went to the backroom to get my jacket.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in the corner table of the café. I was holding my vanilla latte between my hands and tried not to look at him too much, but it was surprisingly difficult what with him sitting right opposite of me.

"Have you always lived in New York?" He asked and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"No. I was born in a small town called Rosewood. I moved here when I was accepted to the medical school" I explained.

"It must have been a big change for you, moving here" He replied.

"It was weird at first, but I got used to it quickly. I never planned to stay in Rosewood for the rest of my life. It's a nice place to live, but it doesn't offer much opportunities. I always wanted to live in New York so I decided to apply here" I said.

"Did you do it on your first try?" He asked.

"I nodded and said, "You?"

"Also on the first try."

"Have you always lived in New York?" I asked him his question. There were so many things I wanted to know about him and I knew I couldn't find out half of them today.

"I lived my childhood in Long Island and moved to Manhattan when I was accepted to the medical school. But yeah, I've always lived in the New York state" He replied and took a sip on his black coffee.

We had been in the café almost for an hour and during this time I had learnt that he likes his coffee black and has lived all his life in the New York state. He can't be married, or at least he doesn't have a ring. But it doesn't really mean anything. He could have a girlfriend. But why was I thinking about these things? Nothing could happen between us. He was my resident and I was a student. Nothing could happen. It was forbidden.

"What made you want to be a doctor?" Ezra asked interrupting my trail of thoughts.

"My dad is a doctor, so it might have something to do with it. But I was always interested in science and I always wanted to help people. I think being a doctor gives me more challenge than being a nurse" I answered truthfully. Ezra listened and looked at me in that intensive gaze of his, the one he looked me yesterday with. I felt how his gaze made my skin almost on flames and I couldn't understand his effect on me.

I swallowed and asked, stuttering slightly, "How about you? Why did you want to be a doctor?"

"The same reasons actually, expect neither of my parents are doctors" He replied.

I nodded and looked at my clock. It was already half seven. I never noticed the time passing in his presence.

"I should go so I get to wash my laundry and do some groceries" I said reluctantly and started to put on my jacket.

"I can walk you" He offered and true to his word, he walked me to metro station.

The journey was quick and I walked the familiar way down the Lexington Avenue. I decided to do the shopping now so I wouldn't have to do it later. When I was finished with it and walked home with the paper bag. I turned the light on and took my groceries in the kitchen before doing the laundry and taking a shower.

I took my phone in my hand and texted Spencer to ask if it was okay for her to go for a lunch on Friday. After that I put it on the nightstand and climbed to my soft bed and pulled the warm blanket on top of me.

I couldn't sleep properly and without thinking about Ezra. He was all I could think about during the evening. I couldn't stop thinking about the time we spent in the café. I know I shouldn't think him in the way I'm thinking about him, but I'd never felt this strongly for anyone. I couldn't control my feelings, not even if I tried. He's a resident and I'm a student. I couldn't give into my feelings, but could I push them aside?

All I know is, that I'm hopelessly infatuated with this guy and nothing will save me.

 **Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Reviews are always welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

 **Ezra's POV**

I heard distant beeping through my sleep and tried to ignore it the best I could but at some point I no longer could – no matter how tired I was, I had to get up. My shift started at eight and the patients wouldn't heal by themselves.

I was half asleep and half awake when I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and finally woke up properly. After a brief shower I went to the kitchen to make some coffee, only to realise I had run out of it. I swore under my breath before taking a look at the fridge. It was empty. This couldn't be happening; I had no food and no coffee. I had forgotten to do the groceries yesterday.

For the whole night my thought had been elsewhere, which also is a reason I'm so knackered and have no food or coffee at home. Normally, my job was to blame when I stayed awake at nights. I'd lost a patient and couldn't stop thinking about what I could've done differently, but this time it wasn't that. This time it was because of a person I had been thinking about incessantly ever since I met her two days ago. And that person was called Aria Montgomery.

I've spent 48 hours thinking about this woman. I don't know why she had an effect like that on me, but I do know that she shouldn't have. She's a medical student and I'm a resident. Her supervisor. I had to ignore my feelings, but it's easier said than done since I had to work with her. Seeing her was inevitable.

So, beofre my shift I dropped by Brew to get a bagel and a black coffee, so I wouldn't die of hunger and the lack of caffeine. I was eight when I finally got dresed in my white jacket and went to attend my first patient of the day.

"Morning" I said as I walked towards the reception desk.

"Dr. Fitz you are late" Hanna said in a mock disapproving voice.

"I'm a doctor. I have different priviledges than you do" I grinned at her.

"I'll remember that next time you need a nurse during an operation" She said quirking her eyebrows before she left to attend a patient. I merely chuckled back at her.

"Dr. Fitz would you please check on the patient in the room 3? He's been waiting for a while already. All the other are busy with their patients" Emily told me.

"Yes of course" I said and located the the right folder before taking off to my patient.

When I was done with the examination and had got the patient back behind the reception desk while taking a new patient, my eyes were drawn on Aria who walked in through the ER doors. I quickly shifted my back to the papers in my hands and saw out of the corner of my eye that she went to the back room. I instantly dropped the papers on the desk and went after her.

I opened the door and Aria was standing her back towards me. I let my gaze wander on her body and her perfect legs which were covered in jeans that fit perfectly. She took her bag and was putting it on the upper shelf, but just as she had managed to balance it there it abruptly dropped and consequently, the contents were all over the floor.

"Oh shit" I heard her swore as she quickly started to gather her things together.

"Let me help" I said and crouched to help her.

"Thanks" She smiled and put the things I'd handed her into the bag. The last thing she picked up was a book, but not a medical book. It was To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Have you read it?" I asked and pointed the book she was holding.

"Many times. It's one of my favourites" She replied.

"Mine too" I smiled. "Do read English literature a lot?" I asked.

"I used to, but since I got into medical school three years ago the books I read have changed a bit" She laughed. "I read whenever I have time. Usually on subway. Do you?" She asked and finally stuffed the book in her bag and the bag in her locker.

"I do. It's a nice change in the middle of all this" I replied, and she nodded. She got me. "Maybe we could go on a coffee again some time and swap opinions on that book, and why not on something else as well" I suggested.

Aria looked surprised at what my suggestion. I don't know why it made her so taken aback, I just hoped I hadn't managed to make her feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to get to know her for the life of me. And just when she was about to reply the door to the back room opened and Hanna stepped in.

"Hello" She said and went to her locker.

Aria and I greeted her back in unison.

"I thought you had morning shift" I said to Hanna as she got dressed in her jacket.

"I would, but I got a call from nursery. Thomas got fever" She replied.

"I didn't know you have a kid" Aria said.

"I have, one. He's two years old" Hanna answered.

"He's a right rascal" I told Aria with a smirk.

"You taught him how to pull a face" Hanna pointed out.

"It wasn't just me, Mark was involved too" I countered.

"Whatever" She laughed and left the room.

 **Aria's POV**

I left the back room after Hanna and went to the reception desk with other nurses and doctors. I was the only student. I wish Spencer would come here quickly so I wouldn't be completely alone. Soon I realised that Ezra had exited the back room and was there beside me examining some papers looking very focused. I would have wanted to look at him for longer and admire how cute he looked, but I couldn't. There were too many people around. One of them being Mark, mine and Ezra's boss.

Ezra's suggestion about going for a coffee and talking about books surprised me totally. I didn'y know what to say in reply, it wasn't like I didn't want to go and have a coffee with him while talking about English literature. Of course I did. I hadn't been able to think about anything else than him since yesterday. I would have liked to be with him more than would be acceptable at the moment. How I feel about him wasn't acceptable at all, but I couldn't help it.

"Morning everybody" I heard an overly enthustiastic female voice greet behind me. Everyone turned around and Emily exlaimed, "Dr. Molina, welcome back!"

Now everyone besides me and Ezra were surrounding her.

"Who is she?" I asked him quietly.

"Jackie 's a pediatrician and was working in Africa for a month" He replied equally quietly.

It took a while until everybody left her alone and went to continue with their work and that gave Jackie an opportunity to approach us. She was tall and her hair was brown like chocolate.

"Ezra, it's so good to see you" She smiled.

"Likewise" Ezra smiled back, albeit he sounded almost awkward. But why?

"And you I haven't met before" She said addressing me.

"Aria Montgomery, a third year medical student" I introduced myself with a small smile.

"Ah, I should've realised. You have a short jacket" She said a little mockingly. "I'm glad those times are behind me. The long jacket always suited me better" She added.

I don't even know her, but she annoyed me already. And when I see her lookign at Ezra I have a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure if it's jealousy but whatever it is, I don't like it. And beofre I got to say anything, I head Mark say, "Fitz, there's a patient in the room 2, he's been waiting for nearly an hour. Can you take him?"

"Sure" Ezra replied and took a folder from Mark. "Let's go back go work" He said to me and we left the reception together.

Before we opened the door to the room Ezra stopped me and said, "And for your information, I think the short jacket suits you quite well" before entering the room. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, the nasty feeling in my stomach disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Ezra made me examine the old man and after a while Emily brought his lung X-ray. We looked at it together and I told Ezra that based on the X-ray and his symptoms I suspected pneumonia and he agreed with me.

"Fitz we need you! Two severy injured people are being brought here" Dr. Lewis shouts from the door.

"Do you know how to do the IV?" Ezra asked me.

We had practiced it at school so answered yes, and with that Ezra left. I took the equipment and when I was about to do it, I started to feel unsure.

"Do you really know what you're doing?" The old man asked me when I was trying to find a suitable vein.

Emily was tending another patient next to me and I looked at her pleadingly. "Can you help me please? I haven't done this in a while."

"Sure" She said happily and did it really successfully.

When I finally got to change my jacket after multiple hours I realised that my day had once again become longer than it was supposed to be. I was waling down the corridor when I saw Ezra coming from the opposite direction.

"You're still here?" I asked him confused.

"Yep. There are so many patients here so I promised Mark that I would stay until nine" Her replied.

I nodded and wondered if I should tell him what I had wanted to say all day. But when I looked at his face and his incredible blue eyes I didn't have towonder, I decided to do it.

"Ezra" I started and he paid instantly attention to me. "What you suggested in the morning-"

"Aria it's fine, if you don't want to I understand" He interrupted and looked at this feet, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"No, I do" I said and he lifted his gaze. "I'd love to go for a coffee, and talk about books" I continued.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm having a lunch with my firend and then have a night shift" I replied apologizingly.

"How about Saturday?" He suggested.

"Satruday's good" I smiled, and he smiled too.

"Great" He replied.

Someone might say that going for a coffee with Ezra in this situation is a bad idea, but for me it was the best decision I'd made all day.

 **AN: I'm sorry it took so long, too long. But now I should have more time and I intend to update regularly. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

 **Aria's POV**

It was Friday morning and I was stood in a hot and full subway. Spencer and I had agreed to go to a lunch before my shift started. Luckily, the jounrey was short and I didn't have to stand for too long in the metro where air was anything but cool and nice. I stepped out at Unison Square and ascended the stairs; we'd meet at a restaurant called NewCrystal that was located on the other side of the street.

I opened the glass door and stepped into the restaurant. It didn't take long to notice Spencer who was sitting in the corner table.

"Hey" I said happily and took of my black leather jacket.

"Oh hey" She greeted me back smiling.

"Am I late?" I asked as I sat down.

"No, I was early" She laughed.

Spencer was a really precise and punctual person. She always did all the course work on time and started to study for the exams way before the rest of us. Whether it was an exam or meeting with a friend, she was always there on time. Whereas I ran through the doors of the exam room in the last minute.

"Did you order already?" I asked and took the menu from the table.

She shook her head and said, "Nope, I wanted to wait for you."

We focused on the menus for a moment until the waitress came to take our orders. I took a Greek Salad and Spencer chose Ceasar Salad. Because I still had a shift later on, I only drank water.

"How was you week?" I asked her when the waitress left.

"I've been relazing and enjoyed the last days of freedom" She said, wearing a perfectly straight face.

"Spencer Hastings' has relaxed? I doubt it" I laughed.

"I have! I organized the important documents, planned the timetables for the following months without any rush and read a couple of seriously good researches" She said defensively.

"You call that relaxing?" I continued teasing her.

"Absolutely. I feel a lot more at peace" She said, and we both couldn't help but laugh.

Not long after the waitress brought our salads over and they looked delicious.

"So, are you excited to start at ER?" I asked her as I split a cherry tomato.

"I suppose long and busy days shouldn't excite me, but I am excited. I've wanted it for so long. Though I don't know if ER is the place I want to work at when I'm graduated" She replied thoughtfully.

"I like it. I wouldn't have believed I'd say this after a week but something about it appeals to me" I told her.

"Are the people nice there? What are the other doctors and nurses like?" Spencer asked.

"I haven't met eeryone yet, but most of them I have. My boss, and your future boss, Mark is really nice. Most of them are, but you might bump into doctors who like to remind you that you're just a student" I said, an image of Jackie's perfect demeanor on my mind. I hate how she had a way of making me sound bitter.

"Do those people forget that they were once students as well?" Spencer frowned.

I shrugged for I honestly didn't know. But maybe I could remind Jackie the next time.

"And your supervisor? What are they like?" She asked curiously and took a forkful of her salad.

What was my supervisor like? The question echoed in my ears. It felt like my heart had stopped beating for a second when I heard her question. It took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen and I have a hopeless crush on him. Or that I couldn't take him off my mind, not even when I was with her. Not to mention about going for a coffee with him. For a second time.

But it was only a coffee, I reminded myself. Just a coffee.

"He's nice" I said and tried to smile convincingly.

Spencer just nodded and thankfully didn't question anything. I had to be extra careful at work now that Spencer started there too. I couldn't look at Ezra as much anymore. But, tomorrow I could without anyone disturbing us and the thought brought butterflies in my stomach.

"I almost wish I was there already" Spencer said wistfully.

"It's not that easy, you know. It's different to pass exams and take care of real people" I pointed out to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I did something stupid" I blurted out.

"What did you do?" She asked, sounding almost worried.

"I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you fear" I said quickly. "I just told my supervisor that I could take IV and I didn't. A nice nurse did it for me, but he still doesn't know I couldn't do it" I old her a little embarrassed.

Spencer looked at me a little disapprovingly and finally said, "Aria, you need to tell him before it gets worse."

"I know" I said quietly and continued eating my salad.

After my lunch with Spence I had to go to work, so I took the subway to Grand Central station and walked through the doors of the New York County Hospital. Ezra had been in a morning shift so I didn't have to see him today. It was better that way, so I didn't feel so guilty about lying about the IV.

I changed my clothes in the back room as usually and after that went to see what was waiting for me. It was my first night shift and I wa supposed to get off at 11pm. I looked at the white board that was used to mark which doctor took which patient. It also said what was the matter with them. At least Mark and Susan were working the same shift as I, and I was relieved not to see Jackie's name on it.

"Ms Montgomery, could you take Mr Williams please. His wound needs stiching" Mark said upon seeing me and handen me the patient folder.

"Sure" I replied.

And just when I was going to see my patient I saw Ezra walk towards the reception desk looking extremely care free.

"Are you going home?" I asked him.

"Yes" He replied smiling.

"Lucky you" I mumbled.

"I told you, you'll experience the lovely nature of this job" He grinned. "Oh and by the way, that IV from yesterday was really good" He added before disappearing into the back room.

Emily was right next to me and she glared at me before walking to the medial stock.

"Emily!" I shouted and went after her.

She stopped and looked at me as disapprovingly as Spencer had. And I deserved it.

"I know I should have told Dr Fitz that I didn't take the IV" I said regrettingly.

"So why didn't you?" She asked sternly.

I looked at the floor and again at her before replying, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to show him I could do something."

"We don't impress people, we save lives" Emily replied.

"I know" I said quickly. "And I will tell Dr Fitz."

"Good" She said and walked through the doors to the stock room.

After a couple of hours I had succesfully took care of 5 patients and returned to the reception desk with Dr Green himself, Mark.

"How's it going with you?" He asked when he saw me and smiled kindly.

"Great" I replied and soon a long haired male doctor joined us. He wasn't that old, but still a good few years older than me. He looked stylish and the gray suited him.

"Dr Ross, would you please take Ms Montgomery with you? She could see the side of a pediatrician's job as well" Mark suggested.

"Yeah, it's fine" He said and I left with him to see the patient.

"So, you're a pediatrician?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"There's two of you here?"

"Yeah, although I think there could be a few more of us here. But, it's always about the budget" He sighed and opened the door to the room.

We stepped in and found a 5-year-old girl sitting on the bed. Dr Ross examined and nursed her. I was watching from afar and answered the girl's questions every now and then.

It was closer to 11 when Dr Ross told me to go home. I took my chance and went to change back into my own leather jacket. I had worked with him for the rest of the night, and he seemed nice.

It was already midnight when I walked down the Lexington Avenue and it was really dark. At home I washed my make up, got changed and curled up in my warm bed. I tried t ó forger the guilt I felt about not telling Ezra the truth about the IV. I would tell him. Perhaps tomorrow?

In the morning I woke up to the alarm I had set for myself so I wouldn't sleep all day. It was my first day off in ages. In fact it was the first one I'd had after starting at the hospital. After turning it off, I noticed a text message from an unknown number.

 _-Are you still alive from yesterday's night shift? -Ezra_

 _-Easily. Mark even let me leave 5 minutes early. -Aria_

 _-I need to have a word with him about giving my students privileges like that -Ezra_

I felt a nasty feeling in the spit of my stomach when he called me his student.

 _-Your student? -Aria_

 _-Your not? I'm your supervisor? -Ezra_

 _-I belong to no-one :p -Aria_

 _-Whatever Miss Stubborn. Any suggestions where we should meet today? -Ezra_

 _-I'll let you decide. You're the supervisor, right? -Aria_

 _-The West Haven at 6pm -Ezra_

I was a little disappointed when he sent the name of the place we'd meet at. I wanted to message him, but then, we'd meet tonight and I'd get to talk to him then. But where did Ezra get my number?

I started to get ready at about 4 and since I didn't know what to wear, I Googled the place to have look at what kind of a place it was. Judging by the photos it was very cozy, so I opted for jeans and a white yet stylish top. It wasn't a date, I reminded myself all the time, although deep down I wished it was. Every time I caught myself thinking it, I had to remind myself about all the reasons why it couldn't be a date. And there were too many of them.

A little before 6 I walked down the Columbus Avenue and towards The West Haven. It looked like an ngliosh pub from the outside. I stepped in and took in the atmosphere – it was lovely. It as cozy and quiet. There were bookshelves full of books and they only served to add to the atmosphere. And then I noticed Ezra who was sitting on a table for two and looking at his phone concentrated. He looked really cute when he focused on something. Just like now. Cute and hadsome.

"Hey" I said and he tore his eyes from his phone.

"Hi" He smiled. "You don't mind I already ordered? I was early" He said and pointed at the pint of beer in front of him.

"Not at all" I said and noticed a young waiter approach me.

"Can I get you something, miss?" He asked.

I had no idea about their drinks, so I decided to trust Ezra's taste and the same as him. The waiter left and I noticed Ezra looking at me a little taken aback.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I looked funny.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting you to order a pint that's all. Usually women go for wine or cider" He replied.

"I like to break boring norms" I countered.

"Oh really?" He answered as the waiter neared eith my drink.

"Yes" I replied and took a sip of my beer. "This is a nice place. I had no idea there was a place like this in Manhattan" I said.

"It's one of my favourites. Almost like a library, but better. You can order drinks or food while you read" Ezra said and we both laughed.

"Do you often come here to read?"

"Sometimes. When I was in high school I used to come more often. Actually it was this place that got me interested in literature, and I studied for the exams of the medical school here."

"So it seems everything good begins here" I said whilst listening to him.

I liked knowing those details about Ezra. It felt like having a few new pieces to associate with him.

"So, how did it happen? How did you get into litarature?" I asked him and took a sip of my beer.

"Both of my parents are lawyers and we didn't have any classics in my childhood home nor were they really appreciated. All the books we had were about facts or law. They told you facts. Anyway, I was 17 when I stepped in here for the first time and here I held To Kill a Mockingbird for the first time and that was it."

I listened to him entranced and my eyes never left him. I could never get enough of the pull I felt towards him. There were so many sides to him that I didn't know of. He was intelligent, funny, supportive and had a good heart.

"Your story is more interesting than mine" I said.

"Tell me" He almost demanded.

"Well, it started when I read Wuthering Heights. I think I was 15, if I remember correctly, but I fell in love with and read it three times that summer. When school started we had to read To Kill a Mockingbird and I liked how different it was to Wuthering Heights. And soon I realised I read a classic after classic. It just happened" I explained.

"So you fell in love with Heathcliff and Catherine's desperate love story when you were 16?"

"Yes, but isn't love always desperate?" I challenged him.

"A bit too much sometimes" He said quietly.

By the time it was 9 we had drank our second beers. Where had time gone? It felt like we'd chatted for an hour instead of three hours. When I was with Ezra I lost sense of time and didn't notice the life around us. I was in my own world with him and little by little I start to like that world a little bit more.

We left the pub soon after finishing our drinks and began our walk next to the Central Park. New York was so beautiful at night, when all the lights were on. I'd never get tired of this city. Especially when I get to walk here with Ezra. And still I had to remind me it was not a date. We stopped at the subway station and looked at each other.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him by the entrance.

"Sure" He replied.

"How did you get my number?"

"It's not very hard these days" He chuckled. I didn't fail to notice he didn't give me a straight answer.

"That's not a proper answer" I said and jokingly nudged him.

"Then you have to find out" He grinned.

"You're annoying" I said and tried to slap him lightly, but he took hold of my wrist.

"Did Catherine think that of Heathcliff?" He asked in a low voice, and I vould feel my skin go in goose bumps.

I ignored his question for right now I couldn't be less interested in any literature characters. Not when I was standing a few inches away from Ezra's lips.

"Did she?" He asked me again, only this time his voice was nothing more than a whisper. I felt him free my wrist and take a hold of my waist, pressing his forehead against mine.

 **AN: A terrible cliffhanger, I know! I know it, but the more you leave reviews the quicker I update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

 **Aria's POV**

My breathing was becoming laboured and there was only one thing on my mind. I wanted to kiss Ezra. I wanted him, I desired him, but the familiar sound reminded me it wasn't right. There couldn't be anything between us. But it was too late, in my part anyway.

Ezra freed my wrist and the hand that had been holding it a second earlier now moved onto mu hip. His touch alone made me crazy. I cupped his cheek with mine and slowly leaned in closer to him. I could feel his breathing against my face and it was almost as laboured as mine. Out lips almost touched but then his phone started ringing and oue moment was gone as quickly as it had started.

"Sorry" Ezra mumbled as he took the offending item from his pocket.

"It's okay" I replied and watched as he took a few steps away from me and answered it.

After a couple of minutes Ezra ended the call and came back to me, but not as close as he had before. The moment was over.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Emergency" He said quickly, and his tone sounded cold. I didn't like how the situation had changed, I wanted to hear his hoarse and seductive voice back.

"At work?" I asked confused.

"No, it's my family. My brother's gotten into trouble" He replied. "Will you get home safely or should we get you a cab?"

"No it's fine, I'll take metro" I said quickly.

He nodded and before he left added, "See you at work."

Ezra went to the opposite direction and I descended the stairs of the metro station. The moment with Ezra confused me no end. It was totally unexpected but I liked it. I just wanted to get back to the moment when our foreheads touched, hands were on each other's bodies and gazes like glued on each other. I wanted to feel the feeling Ezra could make me feel.

I couldn't help but wonder how he had changed so cold and distant so quickly. Or that's how it felt like. It was the emergency that he had to leave, but I didn't like it. And I couldn't help but think where this left us. How should I behave next time I see him? Would we both be awkward around each other? And what are the consequences?

Because I could no longer hide my feelings.

 **Ezra's POV**

It was Sunday and I was running in the green Central Park with my old friend Hardy. We always went on runs together when our timetables matched.

The sun was shining brightly and I felt sweat on my face. While we ran Hardy was telling me about this new computer programme that he had started to develop at work. I missed most of it, not because I wasn't interested, but because I couldn't stop thinking about Aria. I had no idea what it was about that woman, but I couldn't get her out of my mind.

This situation sucked so much. All the rules are against me and Aria. What almost happened between us last night was forbidden. It would have consequences, and not small one at that. I could lose mu career, the one I've worked hard for, and Aria could get a note in her folder, just like me. I should stop this, but I couldn't. I had a hopeless crush on her. I couldn't forget her. When I was with her it felt like everything had new meaning. It's like my whole life began again.

"Mate are you listening to anything I've been telling you?" Hardy asked when we stopped to sit on a bench.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked and took a sip of my water bottle.

"Just work stuff but what's the matter with you? Why are you so absent?" He forwned.

"Nothing. It's nothing" I said and waved my hand carelessly.

"Really?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yesterday I went out with a girl that I should stay away from" I blurted out.

"Why, is she spoken for or something?"

"No, it's worse" I said and Hardy looked at me questioningly. "She's a medical student and I'm her supervisor" I sighed and his jaw dropped.

"Shit" He said and shook his head as if not believing me. "Isn't it against the rules?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes. We could both get notes in our folders and I could get fired" I replied and looke at the skyscrapers in front of us.

"Well you're right about staying away from her" He pointed out helpfully.

"How though? I'm gonna see her at work almost every day. I work with her more than anyone in the hospital. I need to supervise her" I explained extremely frustrated.

And I didn't want to stay away from her, I added silently to myself.

 **Aria's POV**

When I walked up to the hospital on Monday morning I felt more nervous the closer I got. I was nervous to see Ezra for I didn't know what to say to him. Luckily Spencer started her training at ER today.

I walked inside the hospital and looked around to realise Ezra was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he didn't have same shift with me today? Or had he not come to work? For some reason a thought about him not being here was making me more uneasy than if he had been here.

I was about to take my first patient of the day when I saw Spancer coming to the reception desk.

"How's your first day been?" I asked her.

"Great. This place seems better than Mercy" she said happily.

"That sounds good. Who's your supervisor?"

"Dr Lewis" Spencer replied and pointed at a blonde woman.

"Morning" I heard a familiar voice from behind me and at that moment my heart started to beat faster in my chest.

It was Ezra.

I quickly turned around so we were facing each other. We looked at one another and then he looked confused at Spencer.

"Oh, this is my friend Spencer. She started her internship here today" I explained and hoped no-one picked on my nerves.

"It's nice to meet you. Ezra Fitz, Aria's supervisor" He said politely and shook hands with Spencer.

"Likewise" she replied and after that he went to continue working.

I was relieved to know he was here. At least he wasn't avoiding me.

"He's nice" Spencer said and I knew she referred to what I had told her about my supervisor.

"He is" I agreed.

"I bet he is. You forgot to tell me he's young and hot" She smiled quietly and left.

I was about to go to see my second patient when Hanna walked through the doors seemingly upset.

"Aria, help me please" She said, holding a little boy in her arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Thomas has had fever for a few days now but today he couldn't breathe properly" She said in panic.

"Calm down Hanna" I said. "Let's go to a vacant room so I can examine him yeah?" I said soothingly.

"Thank you Aria" She said and we went to find an empty room.

I asked to put Thomas on the bed and lay him down so I could listen to his breathing. The minute Hanna stepped away and I started to listen with the stethoscope Thomas started to cry.

"Everything's fine, honey" I told him softly.

"He's a bit shy" Hanna said.

"It's understandable" I said reassuringly. "It's a good sign he finds the energy to cry."

I continued examining Thomas and little by little he started to calm down and get used to me a little.

"Any other symptoms?" I asked.

"Fever, coughing and now this" Hanna replied.

"I think he has laryngitis. It's very common with children" I said.

"I thought it might be that, but I went into panic and couldn't think like a professional should" She said.

"Just because you're a nurse it doesn't mean you have to know everything" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"When it's your own child you can't think rationally" She smiled sadly.

"It's good you brought him here" I smiled back at her. "I need to have this signed by a doctor so I can give him his medicine. I'll be right back."

Every doctor was tending a patient so I just knocked on the next door and see if there was a doctor who sign the prescription. I opened the door and saw Ezra there busy by the patient with a nurse.

"I'm sorry to bother Dr Fitz but do you have a moment?" I asked.

"It's fine, we're ready" He said and gave the nurse the last intructions.

He came to the corridor with me and asked, "What is it?"

"I need your signature" I said and handed him Thomas' prescription.

"Hanna's son Thomas?" He asked. I nodded.

"How did you conclude laryngitis?"

"He's had a flew for a few days and today he couldn't breathe properly. So I listened to his lungs and everything matched."

"Good" He smiled a little and signed the paper.

"Thanks" I said and felt how our hands touched when I took the paper from him.

I was leaving to get back to Hanna when Ezra said, "Aria."

I turned around and looked at him.

He seemed to debate with himself for a while and then said, "Never mind" and turned around.

I was left standing disappointed and watching as he walked away.

What would he have said?

I returned to Hanna and gave her Thomas' medicine which would help wit the breathing and they finally got to leave.

The rest of the day went quickly, and I was taking my last patient when the paramedics brought in en emergency case. Dr Lewis and Ezra ran towards them, and so did I.

"What happened?" Ezra asked.

"He was in a fight and got shot" One of the paremedics said.

We took the patient quickly to the trauma room and soon there were nurses as well, one of them being Emily. Three doctors, Ezra including, tended the patient and I stayed in the back for I wasn't sure what I should do.

"He needs a chest tube" Dr Lewis said.

"Aria can do that" Ezra said and my eyes widened from the shock.

"No, I can't" I said quickly.

"Yes you can, it's like IV" He said reassuringly.

"No I can't, because I can't do IV and never did it!" I shouted and left the room.

It was dark and I was standing outside the hospital doors. This IV thing had gone completely out of control. I should never have lied about it.

"What the hell was that?" Ezra asked, and for the first time Isaw him angry. Really angry.

"I already feel terrible, you don't have to make it worse" I told him upset.

"But I think I do" He said sternly. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you could have put your patients into?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do it because all the nurses here can" I said desperately.

"You're here learning, not proving you're better than the nurses" He said angrily. "Go home" He added and went back inside.

I leaned against the cold wall and felt the tears streaming down my face. Ezra's words were harsh and they hurt, but they were true. I deserved everything he just said.

 **Ezra's POV**

I had finished treating my last patient and was finally getting off. It had been a long and tough day. I felt bad for the way I had talked to Aria, but I was still mad at her. She shouldn't have done it.

"Whose phone is that?" Emily asked and pointed at a phone on one of the tables.

"It's Aria's, she has a case like that" Spencer replied.

"Should someone take it to her?" Emily asked.

"I can do that" I said and grabbed the phone.

"You know where she lives?" Spencer asked me confused.

"Nope, but you can help me" I replied.

Spencer agreed to give me Aria's address, so I just changed my jacket and went over to hers to hand the phone to her. It was already ten when I was tood in front of her house. I walked the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the door that read "3B". When she opened the door I noticed she had been crying.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, taken aback.

She wasn't smiling, and suddenly I realised how much I liked her smile.

"You forgot your phone" I said awkwardly and handed it to her.

"I didn't even realise it was missing. Thanks" She said, more softly this time. "How did you get my address?" She asked.

"Spencer told me. Well, I insisted her to tell it" I replied. "I felt bad for our conversation earlier and wanted to make it up to you. I'm sorry for being so harsh."

"You were tight though, I derserved everything."

"Why did you lie in the first place?" I asked.

"I wanted to impress you" She said and looked me into eyes. "I thought that, if I didn't fail you'd think I was better" She continued.

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, even I, and I'm a qualified doctor. You can't succeed if you never fail" I told her.

"I know that" She said quietly.

"And, I brought you something to make sure you won't fail again" I said and gave her a plastic bag.

"A plastic hand" She smiled as she looked into it.

"You can practise with it first, and then with a living person" I pointed out and she burt out laughing. I couldn't help but smile when saw her smiling.

"I think I might go to practice then. I'll see you at work" She said.

"See you" I replied, and when she was about to close the door put my hand between.

"You don't have to impress me, you already have. And I'm not talking about IV" I said gently and turned around to walk the stairs down.

AN: Firstly, thank you so much for the reviews! I was supposed to update sooner, but I wasn't happy with the chapter so kept on editing and editing it. I decided to post it nevertheless even though I'm not fully happy with it. Keep on reading, I promise you'll like the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aria's POV**

I had a day off from the hospital, and we had made a plan to meet up with Spencer. She would come over to my place, and we'd have a taco night. That's why I had to do some cleaning up. I've trained the IV with my plastic hand all day, and to my surprise it's started to go pretty well. I just hope it goes as well with real patients.

I started to pick up some clothes that I've thrown around during the week, and put them in my laundry basket. I cleaned hte kitchen up and made sure I had enough coffee because Spencer was a caffeiine addict. It wa five when I was finsihed with my small apartment and heard a knock on my door.

"Hello" We both said at the same time and I reached out to hug Spencer.

"I went to the shop qickly to get something little" She said, giving me a bag as she undressed her coat.

"You didn't have to" I said.

"But I wanted to be a fair mate and not make you pay for everything. We're both students, and us students don't have extra money" She replied smiling.

"Thanks" I said and started to unpack her groceries.

"Can we start making the food now? I haven't eaten in hours" She as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Sure" I said as I started to look for the stuff I'd bought.

"Good, cause I'm starving" She said. "It's luxury if you get to eat and sleep at some point, doing this job" She said and started to chop sopme vegetables.

I laughed at her comment, because it was so true. Sometimes your shifts gets longer and get off really late, and in the morning you have to be at work again. Sometimes all you get to eat is a proteiin bar.

"Now we know why most of the doctors are so thin" I said and it was her turn to laugh.

Cooking with Spencer was nice. We talked while she chopped the vegetables and I fried the chicken and mixed us dips.

We were ready pretty quickly, and soon we got to make our tacos. I bit on mine, and felt how it cracked in half and half of the filling dropped on the floor. This was the only thing

I hated in tacos. Spencer laughed at me, but her destiny was the same as mine.

"Next time we'll have tortillas" I told her.

"Agreed" She said and took a sip of water. "What's that?" She asked and pointed at the plastic hand on my sofa.

"It's a plastic hand, I practice IV with it. Ezra gave it to me while she brought me my phone"

I said.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked confused.

"That whole IV thing got totally out of control. We had a patient with a real bad injury, and he needed a breast tube. Ezra told me to put it, I tried to say no but he wouldn't listen. In the end I told him I couldn't even do IV and never had" I said and touched my fore head. Only recalling yesterday made my head ache.

"Well, the good thing is that now he knows you can't do it."

"This whole thing wouldn't have happened if I hadn't lied to him."

"Aria, it's all in the history. Now focus on practicing."

"I'm already pretty good" I said and faked pride.

"Oh yeah?" She said and raised her brow.

"Look" I said, grabbed the hand and did the thing.

"Very nice!" She said and clapped. "Maybe we wil become good doctors" She said happily.

The rest of the evening went nicely with Spencer. The food was good and we ate a lot. Probably even for tomorrow. After eating we'd sat down and talked some more before cleaning up, and when it was about ten she'd left.

I'd quickly taken a shower before curling up in bed with Wuthering Heights. I lied on my soft bed and caressed the cover of the book. This book used to make me think of my youth and school, but after last weekend it only reminds me of Ezra. I still remember what it felt like to be in the tight hold of his arms and what his toch had felt like on my skin. I remember what it was like to see him on my doorstep last night and hear him say that I didn't have to impress him, thatI already had.

This wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to fancy my supervisor. Ezra had turned my whole life upside down. Are we Catherine and Heathcliff or can we have a better chance of a happy love story?

In the morning I allowed myself to sleep later because I was working an evening shift. I noticed I'd falled asleep with the book in my hands, and now it lay next to me. I stood up, opened the curtains and let the Sun light my room beautifully. I made some coffee and again came to the conclusion that it just wasn't the same as Vanilla latte from the café. But since I'm a student, I can't drink Vanilla latte every day.

A few hours later I had to leave for work, and I walked towards the very familiar hospital doors. It was a circus,and the waiting room was full of patients. I had a very long evening in front of me. I went to the staff room and saw Ezra laughing with Hanna, and when they heard someone enter the room they turned around.

"Hey, Aria" Hanna said happily.

"Hi" I said and went to my locker.

Ezra didn't day anything, but I felt his eyes on me.

I wish he'd stop. He couldn't do that when Hanna's here.

"Thanks for treating Thomas yesterday, Aria" Hanna said.

"No problem, it's part of my job" I said. "Is he any better?" I asked and changed into my short white jacket.

"A lot better. My mom's looking after him right now" She answered. "Oh god, we have to go before we're late for our shift!" She exclaimed after checking the clock, me and Ezra right after her.

I felt Ezra grab my hand and stop me.

"Mark wants to talk to us about the IV incident from last night" He said quietly.

"What?" I said panicked.

Ezra smiled. "Don't worry. He'll just ask some questions, and that's it."

"And that't it. What if not, and I'll lose my place?"

"We'll just tell him it was a misunderstanding and it'll be fine. I know Mark, he's a good guy" He said and we started walking again.

The thought of Mark wanting to talk to us stressed me out too much.

I had treated a few patients, and was going to see the lab results of one of them when Mark said, "Fitz and Montgomery, come into the staff room."

I gulped nervously and went after Mark, as did Ezra. Mark closed the door and Ezra and I stood before him.

"Do you want to tell me about last night?" He asked.

"It was a misunderstanding. I tought that Dr Montgomery knew how to take IV, but I hadn't checked her if I was correct" Ezra lied.

"is that so?" Mark asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yes."

"Is Mr Fitz putting too much pressure on you or expecting too much from you?" Mark asked.

I shook my head and said, "No, nothing like that. Dr Fitz is a good supervisor."

Mark nodded and said, "Good. Well that's it, I just wanted to make sure of the thing." And before he left, he smiled kindly at both of us.

"See, nothing bad happened" Ezra smiled.

"Because you lied" I reminded him.

"Sometimes a small lie is better than the truth" He said. "And you you really think I would have let you lose your internship?" He asked and looked at me.

"I don't know. Why wouldn't you?"

He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Because" He said and took a step closer to me. I swallowed when he was right in front of me. I felt his hand on my cheek, and how he lifted my chin up so our eyes met. And when I saw his eyes just inches away from mine, I felt the world around me spin. He made me so weak.

"I wouldn't have let you lose your intership because you have impressed me" He said in a low voice and I felt how I blushed. Soon he took his hand away and put then both in his pockets.

"Isn't it what us students do? Imppress our teachers?" I asked him as innocently as I could and lashed my eyes.

He smiled boyishly and laughed at me.

"Exactly" He said and smiled.

I heard someone open the door and saw Emily stood by it.

"Dr Fitz, you're needed" She said kindly.

"I'll be right there" He said and left quickly.

I went to reception desk as well, and Emily followed me.

"Everything is fine between us, right?" She asked. "I mean that whole IV thing. I didn't mean to be so harsh the last time, but it got out of hand" She continued.

"Everything is fine and you're right, it got out of control" I said and laughed. "I'm not angry or anything, you were harsh for a reason."

"Well that's good, cause no nurse wants to be in a doctor's black list" She laughed.

"I'm not a doctor officially" I reminded her.

"Still higher than me" She replied.

"Don't say it Emily, it makes me depressed!" Hanna said as she came to us. Apparently she had heard what Emily and I had talked about.

"We all should go out sometime" Emily said.

"Absolutely! I jsut have to get someone to look after Thomas" Hanna said excitedly.

"I'd love that" I said smiling.

"Great, let's get back to it later" Emily said and went to continue her work.

I examined some papers when Hanna whistled and said, "Someone likes to stare here."

"Who?" I asked and raised my head, and saw Ezra standing apart from us and talking to another doctor. Whatever it was they were talking about, it must have been nice, for I could see his smile from here. He noticed me looking at me, and smiled his charming smile at me.

"I can bet 20 bucks that I'm not the reason he's looking over here" Hanna whispered, grinnign before she left me.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long since the last update, I don't even the nerve to calculate how long.I feel ashamed for not having had the energy to update my stories, but really I've had so much stuff going on. Anyway, here's a new chapter – I hope you like it and still read my story. My plan was for more to happen between Aria and Ezra, but well, plans changed. But don't worry, a lot more than just chatting and looking will happen between them.


End file.
